


【最王】失焦（没写完，施工中）

by sanchazhenjiu



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanchazhenjiu/pseuds/sanchazhenjiu
Summary: ===施工中======tbc===最王/阴凡有 或许有mob吉是车还是刀写到了再说x 反正不是糖ooc警告xp预警：偏激，怪异xp，血腥暴力，热爱迫害小吉。阴凡跟本人是同一个人的不同性格方面，并不是两个人或分开的人格之类的。之后或许有性幻想车/mob吉车，建议提前避雷。有吃书可能，写到后面章节的时候有可能回头改前面的x “请以最终实物为准233”
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ===施工中===  
> ===tbc===
> 
> 最王/阴凡有 或许有mob吉  
> 是车还是刀写到了再说x 反正不是糖
> 
> ooc警告
> 
> xp预警：  
> 偏激，怪异xp，血腥暴力，热爱迫害小吉。  
> 阴凡跟本人是同一个人的不同性格方面，并不是两个人或分开的人格之类的。  
> 之后或许有性幻想车/mob吉车，建议提前避雷。
> 
> 有吃书可能，写到后面章节的时候有可能回头改前面的x “请以最终实物为准233”

“Inside my eyes, you are only a blur vision coming from nihility, but with undying fame like the golden light.”  
“在我眼中，你只是来自虚无的模糊幻象，却镶有不朽之名，如暖金的光芒。”

【1】

事务所的门突然被推开。

最原终一吓得猛地站了起来，椅子砰地一声向后倒下去，把原本安静懒散的午后砸个粉碎。

他看向门口，那位不速之客正忙着将大门上锁，四下顾盼后又顺手捞过玄关冰箱门上的磁吸装饰品把猫眼堵了个严实。他正想开口，门外却响起了一阵杂乱的脚步声，粗略估计起码有四五个人。

最原终一停下了自己想问话的冲动。他觉得自己或许有点理解发生了什么事，又或许单纯是作为侦探的职业病。

脚步在门外稍微徘徊了一阵，门把手微妙地转动了一下，显然没能被拧开。轻微的刮蹭声也许证实了对方试图从猫眼向里张望。

几分钟后，脚步声逐远离，门外再次安静下来。最原稍微松了口气，把身后的椅子扶起来，这才有空稍微打量这个不请自来的客人。虽然开设侦探事务所至今已经好几个年头，接待过来咨询的客人也是千奇百怪，最原却还是立刻被眼前的来客吸引了目光，不由得多扫了两眼。这位客人身着有些古怪的白色衣服，紫色的碎发看起来很柔软，最原一时觉得手感应该不错。

来客仍然侧对着最原，似乎对门外还保持了一些警惕。午后的阳光此刻却刚好一转晦明，透过客厅一侧狭窄的磨砂装饰玻璃不偏不倚地照射进来，在来客的侧颜描出一条金色。顺着光线勾勒的轮廓，最原终一的视线撞进了对方的眼睛。

他感觉心脏像是被什么轻轻捏了一把。

来客终于转过身来，阳光斜斜地照进了他的眼，暖金的光芒将清透的紫色洞穿，一瞬间有点失焦。

略微有点刺眼，来客下意识地挪了一下脚步，避开了那束金色的巧合。两人对望，却是来客先开了口：

“最原终一，对吧？”他笑起来，有点像恶作剧得逞的小孩子。

“是的，请问您是……？”最原终一没有太过惊讶，来咨询的多数客人都多少有听说过他，更何况他的名字早就写在门外侦探事务所的牌子上。他下意识地认为对方应该是来咨询的客人，毕竟此前某些其他客人来访时也有闹出过类似的场面。可是最原心里又觉得他和他们有哪里不一样，所以惯例的客套说辞停在了并不显得突兀的地方。

“我的名字是王马小吉，是邪恶组织的总统哦！”对方似乎显得很开心，这让最原终一感到有些离奇。“其实我是总统这件事情本来是秘密哦，最原酱即然知道了的话就只能被杀掉啦！”对方还在继续喋喋不休地说一些让最原感到头痛的话，“不过看在最原酱救了我的份上，这次就算啦！不过下次再见到最原酱的时候就不一定了哦，呢嘻嘻～”

最原终一一时完全接不上话，正被对方这一套离奇的说辞噎得哑口无言，却突然看见对方身上似乎有伤，左手袖口处似乎被什么刮坏了，白色的布料上印染了一块暗红，仔细看看似乎还在缓慢地扩散。

“王马……君，”最原试探地问道，“王马君受伤了吗，我来帮忙处理一下吧？”

对方很短暂地愣了一下，没逃过侦探的眼睛。

“唉，最原酱竟然完全不关心自己家突然被陌生人闯进来的事情吗？！”对方一副很夸张的表情，“真是少见唉！”

“比起那个……还是先处理一下伤口吧。”最原从离开他的书桌，转头在侧边的大书柜里翻找出了一个小小的药箱，指了指平时接待客人用的沙发，“王马君先坐吧。”

对面的人好像虽然嘴上很难对付的样子，行动上却意外地顺从，乖乖地坐到沙发的一头。

最原终一端着医药箱坐到沙发的另一头，从中翻出酒精纱布绷带等等，默默地示意对方靠近。

王马小吉稍微挪近了一些，最原卷起他的袖子，却感觉对方的手略微往回抽了一下，好像弄疼了他。

“啊，抱歉。”

对方没有说话。

伤口完全展露出来，比最原终一原本想象的要严重一些，而且看起来很新。王马君看起来是被刚才那些人一路追过来的，所以最原本以为是意外的划伤，现在看起来却更像是什么锋利的刀刃所造成，而且还不浅。

他开始着手处理伤口。对面的人明显不像之前一样话多了，最原觉得他已经很轻柔地消毒的时候对方一直在忍着痛。他觉得王马君好像看起来有点没心没肺的样子，所以甚至有点意外：“王马君很怕痛吗？”

“超——级怕的！好讨厌被弄疼！”对面的人却又莫名其妙地高兴了起来，“最原酱是不是在想总统怎么会怕痛呐！呢嘻嘻。其实是骗你的哦～”

最原终一再次陷入宕机。王马君的情绪变化实在让他感到无法理解。他索性不再试图打探，埋头专心把伤口处理完毕。

王马抬起被包扎好的手臂端详了一阵子，然后伸出右手炫耀一般：“最原酱，这里也有伤口哦！”

最原盯着他的手看了半天终于在无名指根部看到一个小小小小的划口，这次估计真的是意外刮到而已，和刚才那个比起来简直不值一提。最原觉得其实创可贴就能解决，可是偏偏家里最后一个创可贴昨天刚刚被用掉。于是最原撕下一小条纱布，绕着无名指一圈扎了个乱七八糟的蝴蝶结。

折腾完这些，最原收拾着医药箱，终于想起来问个清楚：“所以王马君是遇到什么事了吗？为什么会突然……王马君也是来事务所咨询的吗？”

王马小吉好像看起来心情超好：“不是哦，其实是被追杀了！对，就是最原酱想的那样哦！毕竟我是总统嘛，被追杀的话也是很经常的事情哦？”

最原终一几乎放弃分辨对方的话有几分真假，但是关于对方是“被追杀了”他似乎认为不完全是假话。依照自己的经验判断，王马君当时应该确实是因为遇到了什么危险而选择私闯了他的事务所，不过对方好像并没有透露的意思。或许是因为侦探事务所这几个字的招牌看起来显得挺安全，最原如是想着。

“所以总之，确实只是路过而已啦！”王马小吉从沙发上站起来四处转了转，“即然都这么介绍了自己了，那最原酱呢？就在这里做全职侦探吗？最原酱好像很擅长处理伤口唉，真的没有做什么兼职医生之类的吗？”

最原终一摇了摇头：“我在这里开侦探事务所已经很久了，关于医疗方面只是一些个人兴趣，做侦探的话是全职的。”

“这样啊，”王马小吉伸了个懒腰，“好吧，那我差不多也要离开了，再见咯最原酱～”

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

【2】

王马小吉走了。

最原终一瘫在沙发上，思索着为什么世界上会有这么自说自话我行我素的人。

莫名其妙地闯进别人的事务所，说了一堆莫名其妙的话，又莫名其妙地走了，有可能这辈子都不会再见到这个人了。

最原终一突然觉得有点烦躁。

他不知道原因，只是觉得不愿意再接着想下去。他的大多数客人至今还和他保持着或多或少的联系，虽然平时不会常聊天，但好歹联系方式还是存着，总不至于再也找不到人。他突然有点后悔，觉得至少应该留一下王马君的联系方式，但是又想不明白有什么意义。王马君也不是他的客户，说到底也和他没什么关系。他就好像午后的那一束巧合的明晦，恰巧照进他的事务所，恰巧一瞬晃眼失焦，又很快散去了。

不知为何，他又回想起来那时候巧合的一瞥。那双紫色的眼睛透彻明亮，在暖金的阳光下碰撞出直击人心的清冽。

可他这辈子或许再也没有机会再和那双眸子对视了。

想到这里他心里又是一阵烦闷。

王马君还有好多事情没有告诉他，况且他帮王马君处理了伤口，好歹也得关心一下后续处理吧？不然岂不是算在了他最原终一这个业余庸医头上？

……最原终一愈发觉得自己是在找借口。

最原扔下了手头的工作。他觉得自己似乎需要一点休假时间。

他又走到书柜前，这次不是取什么东西，而是将其中一本书向里推进去。随着咔哒一声，整个书柜变成了可移动的暗门，最原终一顺手捞起椅背上的白大褂披在身上踏进暗门。

白光灯被打开，冷调的光线铺洒在暗室里，和方才午后略带温柔的阳光带来一阵异样的对比感。

他其实有点惊叹于王马小吉的敏锐，他确实有些业余的医疗方面的知识，尽管这仅限于某些极其隐秘的“个人兴趣爱好”。

——比如，面前竖立着的陈列柜，和里面的……眼球标本。

数量不多，但保存得非常完好，仔细看应当能辨认出每一对都经过了相当精细的处理。有些被浸泡在试剂瓶中，也有些被制成了干燥的塑化标本。尽管没有任何标记，最原终一还是能够认出它们。他记得眼前这对蓝色眼球的主人曾经是个温柔的女性，而最原对这双眼睛同样曾一念心动，它是大海，清朗而深邃，表面温柔平静，却在暗潮中汹涌着情绪。它们现在被泡制在溶液中，有些年代久远导致角膜已经微微泛白浑浊。而曾经那个温柔过了头的人用它们向最原终一交换了另一个人的命。而旁边这对看起来更加新鲜的青色的眼珠来自一场暗杀，目标被击中的瞬间被最原终一取走眼球，做成了这对塑化的标本。最后那一眼里深深的恐惧在只剩下孤零零的眼球时变得完全无法辨别，虽然眼睛的颜色与状态都还算不错，但最原终一其实对它并不太满意。况且这原本也只是一个塑化模型的试验品，对方也只是一个不走运的倒霉蛋。

尽管如此，最原终一的正业依然只是普通的侦探而已。至于交易暗杀之类种种，也只是他很偶尔地掺合进了某些朋友的事情而已。

最原的收藏品并不多，他也自认为是一个比较挑剔的收藏者。并没有什么特别的衡量标准，只是很偶尔地，最原会感受到难以名状的心动，让他的目光忍不住与对方对视纠缠，然后萌生起能够得到那对眼球的愿望。

而恰巧，那个突然闯进他视线的王马君，那个金色阳光撞进紫水晶眼眸的瞬间，再一次牵起了他的冲动。

他此刻只觉得陈列柜里其他的标本都黯然失色。他斜倚着暗室的墙壁回味起那双眸子。他看到那双眼里的情绪错综吊诡，而他最原终一读不懂、看不透。再一眼他却又洞穿了那双眼的澄澈，是一望到底的清透明亮。最原终一觉得它是特别的。它的情绪并不是单一的线性，而是双面共存的扭曲悖论。它不像烈酒激荡，也没有暗潮涌流。它若即若离瞬息善变，欺人欺心。他一时确信，在他见过的所有之中，从未有什么比得过它，也再没什么能比得上它。

而他可能再也见不到它了。

他竟然没有留下王马小吉任何可能的联系方式。

他确确实实，再也见不到他了。

他开始觉得头痛。他不想再思考下去了。

有些懊恼地离开了暗室，最原终一一头倒在了床上。

=TBC=


End file.
